transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Annoyicus Maximus
A combiner composed of five Customercons, Annoyicus Maximus '''may actually be the most annoying thing in the universe. Unlike many combiners who end up schizophrenic messes or barely articulate monsters due to the disparate personalities of their components, Annoyicus Maximus is actually remarkably functional and focused, largely due to the fact that his components are all possessed of similar mindsets. Unfortunately, that mindset is one of annoying entitlement driven by complete ignorance of any rules, regulations, procedures or concepts of causality that might possibly exist within time and space. Once unleashed, Annoyicus Maximus becomes an unstoppable engine of irritation and frustration. He will head straight for his target, and cannot be deterred until he has found them and plagued them with entirely unreasonable demands that they have no way of fulfilling at all. No amount of logic, reason or procedure will possibly deter him, nor will anyone pointing out just how irrational or stupid he is being. Instead he will unleash an ever increasing array of question and demands until all around him is reduced to waste. And if that doesn't work, he will demand to see the manager. The only way to stop Annoyicus Maximus is not to talk to him at all. However, if that fails, blowing him up will also work. Of course, since he is a big, expensive toy Combiner, this takes a lot of effort. As an alternative, the Arbitrary Autobots have taken to offering him utterly meaningless and worthless gift vouchers that cannot be redeemed for anything ever as a way of sating his rage. He often tends to lose these, or even worse, have arguments over who gets what when he separates into his separate component robots. Annoyicus Maximus is made up of the members of '''Team Annoyicus Maximus (They call themselves that so they don't forget who they are). Its members include: * Usurpercon * Kickban * Backwash * Bob Left Leg * Kreep-Orr Fortunately, as the members of Team Annoyicus Maximus are rarely in the same place at the same time (Something to do with wave releases), they rarely have the chance to form this massive engine of irritation. Annoyicus Maximus lives in perpetual fear of being effortlessly killed by a small girl with a sword. It could happen! Capabilities As a combiner, Annoyicus Maximus is helluva strong and tough. He has the power of at least five smaller robots, which is good as otherwise, it would be a bit pointless for them to combine. He is armed with a pair of clear blue "hand guns", which are modified hands that shoot laser beams out of the fingers. This weapon might seem a bit impractical (Well, a lot) but it's also pretty cool, so we'll give it a pass. All up, he is the most powerful of the Combaticons, perhaps even rivaling their shadowy and mysterious overlord. Because he is made up of smaller robots, Annoyicus Maximus is vulnerable to attacks that cause him to separate into those separate modes. This does seem to happen a lot. It is believed that the secret Butros technique could force him to separate with just a single touch; however, since no practitioners of it can be confirmed to exist, this theory remains unproven.Category:Characters Category:Customercons Category:Decepticons Category:Combiners Category:Males Category:Bored Fish Era Category:Articles by Darthfish